Sunshine
by Charmdfan02
Summary: Jade breaks up with Beck for Tori. Only to realize that Tori is dating Ryder. But does Ryder actually love Tori and what happens when Jade doesn't fight for Tori's love? Could there actually be a happy ending? A Jori One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious and I don't own any of the characters.

**A/N: **Another one-shot. This is another more serious/sad story. Once again I'm sorry if I have any grammar mistakes. In this story I wanted to portray a different side of Jade hopefully I did it justice. If you like the story please don't forget to review.

**_Sunshine_**

(Jade's Pov)

Fuck! Here they come again. I stood abruptly from my seat and left the classroom. This past weeks has been a living hell for me and no it's not because me and Beck broke up. But because little miss sunshine has dated that asshole of a guy!

Why can't she see that his using her! Am I the only one that fucking sees that? I can't stand the site of them together. Vega and _Ryder _have dated for two weeks now and every time I see them together I want to vomit.

She can have anyone and she dates that piece of trash. It seems like she didn't learn from the last time. He was using her and this time it's no different. Why can't she see, just because he says his extremely sorry and that he actually wants to show her how he truly feels she believes him.

Can't she see that he probably only wants to fuck her. I broke up with Beck because let's be serious the way I always looked at her it was not in a friendly way. I will admit that I first found it a little awkward but I didn't dislike the idea. Soon enough I realize that I actually deep, and I mean deep down I fell completely for her.

Beck noticed the way that I looked at her, the way that I fought for her, the same way I used to fight with him. He told me to go for it that he knew there was nothing left of what we used to have. But how can I? When I see her happy with that jerk.

I tried to tell her that he's using her but she fucking slapped me! I was too shocked to do anything but watched as she walked away. The slap didn't hurt me what hurt more was what she said as she left.

_Why can't you just let me be happy? I love him and I believe him. Everyone deserves a second chance Jade. I know that you don't like me so please stop pretending that you care what I do with my love life._

How the hell am I suppose to tell her that I love her after that? I don't know how but I found myself inside of my car. With my head on the steering wheel. I heard a tapping on my window and I turn around to see Vega.

I try to escape her and here she is being the good girl worrying about me. I wish that I could stop pretending that I could fix all the pain that I caused her. I want to turn the page go back before she started dating him but I can't she's happy.

What she doesn't know is that I would rather die then see her cry. I just wished that I was the one that its wrong. I never really prayed to god before but if there is one I pray that he doesn't break Vega. She is too nice, too good, her heart wouldn't be able to take it if he cheats on her or uses her.

"Jade are you listening to me?" fuck, she was talking to me.

"What Vega? Can't you see that I 'm busy." yeah real smooth Jade.

"I said that what's wrong with you? You been avoiding me this past week. I already apologized for the slap that I gave you. Once again I'm sorry for that I left myself get a little carried away." It wasn't a little Vega you fucking broke my heart. But don't worry it was my mistake for falling for _you._

"Nothing's wrong Vega. You should just be happy that I forgave you for that little stunt. Didn't you make yourself clear? I stopped pretending to care for you so why don't you do the same? Or is little miss sunshine sad that the big bad Jade doesn't talk to her anymore?" I saw the pain in her face, for a small instant I regretted saying that. But I can't let her get under my skin. I can't love her anymore.

'Fine! I don't care anymore. I try to be nice to you! I apologized because I know that what I did was uncalled for. But you're always like this a cold-hearted witch! I'm worried about you but you don't care about anyone else but you!" She screamed the last part as she walked away.

I kept looking at her should I be proud that she finally grew a backbone? Or heartbroken that she just gave up on me. I gave a bitter laugh as a single tear fell from eye. I put the key on and started the car. I soon arrived to my apartment. Yes, I lived alone now nobody knows this not even Beck.

I got sick and tired of seeing my dad with a different woman every day. Since dear mother left us he became a cold heartless bastard.

I'm not old enough to live alone but this apartment is in my father's name. He didn't want me to interrupt with his little adventures and I didn't want to see any of those women so I suggested that it would be better if I live with myself and who would have guessed he agreed!

I went straight to bed as I closed my eyes. I hear Vega's voice over and over. If this was a different time I would have been happy, I would had a fucking party. But no I let her get into me. Why didn't I noticed?

I built a castle with all the walls that I built. Even Beck had a hard time climbing all the walls. Yet she didn't climb them, she didn't try to destroy them. She just fucking knock on them and one by one all of them opened for her.

I fell asleep with this thoughts on my mind. When I woke up the next day I felt worse than I ever felt. I didn't go to school, I turned off my phone I needed to be alone. This was the only way I knew how to live I was going to close myself once again. It was my mistake to let the sunshine enter into my castle.

For days I spent doing nothing but trying to forget. Before I realized it a week had passed.

When I finally turned my phone on I had a lot of missed calls from all of my friends including from _Vega_.

But what surprised me more was the text messages that she left. There were twenty of them. All of them saying the same thing.

_You were right, he used me. He tried to rape me Jade. Please I. I need you._

I looked at the date of each message, all of them had been sent to me on the same day, it was yesterday at night.

I immediately left my apartment as I was driving to Vega's house I saw him on the corner of a street talking to his friends and laughing. All the anger that I had came to a boiling point as I parked my car and took my favorite scissors out.

As soon as his friends saw me they left running. But he just stood there looking at me with a glint on his eyes.

"What the fuck did you tried to rape Tori!" I screamed as I approached him but to my surprise he wasn't scared not at all he seemed happy.

"Tried, what are you talking about Jade? I didn't try I raped her." That's all he could said before my fist collided with his face he fell to the floor. I took my scissors out and put them on his throat.

"Jade why are you going to do! It's not like you like her. She practically gave herself to me! I came to her house to find out that she was alone. You should have heard her Jade. How she screamed for me to stop. Want to know the best part? She was screaming for you. Did you know that we were not actually dating? She's a fucking dike Jade. She wanted me to help her forget about _you._ What better way then to show her how it feels like to be with a man." I lost it then. I dropped my scissors as my fist collided with his face over and over. I don't know how many times I had hit him before a hand touched my shoulder. I stopped as I look down at Ryder he was unconscious. His face was extremely swollen his whole face was a bloody mess.

I looked up to see Beck he had a stunned face. I stood up and I hugged him. I was trying hard not to cry as I told him what he did. As I finished talking he gave me a kiss on my cheek and said.

"Go, go now she needs you. I will drop this bastard at the police station. I'll tell them what happened. Don't worry if he wakes up I'll just knock him out." As soon as he said that I left and went to Tori's place.

When I arrived at her home there was nobody there as I was about to turn around and leave. I heard her sobs coming out of her room. I ran to her room as soon as I opened the door I saw her on the floor. Her clothes were all ripped apart and she was crying. I knelt and touched her shoulder.

"Tori." I called her name gently. Her face slowly looked at me and she immediately hugged me as she continued crying. My walls crumbled down with each of her sobs.

I swear if I see Ryder again I will kill him. How dare he do this to her!

"I'm sorry Jade, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say any of those things to you! I'm sorry." how can she still be worried about me? Doesn't she see that I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should had just beat up Ryder when I first saw him kissing her.

Or I should have at least confessed. I could have saved us the trouble instead of trying to let her be happy, she could have had been happy with me.

"Jade, I love you." she said as she continue to cry on my shoulder. I gently pushed her away from me.

She looked scared she probably thought that I was going to laugh at her or tell her that it was disgusting. But instead I silently kissed her. It wasn't a rough or deep kiss. It was a gentle one it didn't last long as I pull away I wiped her tears. I kissed both of her eyes her nose and then I gave her a peck on the lips. I didn't pull too far away from her our foreheads were still touching as I whispered.

"I'm sorry Vega I should had been here that bastard shouldn't have laid a hand on you. If only I had told you how I felt I shouldn't have care if you were with that jerk. I'm sorry." As I was saying that I kept looking at her brown eyes that once had a shine to them. Now they seemed empty, sad, confused, but I still could see that little sunshine.

I hugged her as she continued crying.

I promise from now on nobody will touch you. You're mine Tori Vega, only mine. If anyone tries to lay a hand on you they will have to go through me first. My precious sunshine I'm sorry for not fighting for you.


End file.
